moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Torgue Slagbeard
Bronzebeard Clan |Row 2 title = Born |Row 2 info = 6 April The Frostpeaks, Dun Morogh |Row 3 title = Positions |Row 3 info = General of the 7th Legion Ironforge Ambassador General of the Alliance Special Forces |Row 4 title = Allegiance Service/Branch |Row 4 info = * Nation of Ironforge * Alliance Special Forces |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = The Grand Alliance Bronzebeard Clan Kingdom of Stormwind * Seventh Legion * Alliance Special Forces * House Wrynn * House of Langley |Row 6 title = Relatives |Row 6 info = Balgroth Slagbeard (Father) ☩ Mogna Slagbeard (Mother) ☩ Balgar Slagbeard (Brother) Dargan Slagbeard (Brother) Nodora Cinderkeg (Wife) Arthur Langley (Adoptive Son) |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |image =44281 Approved copy.png |caption = General Slagbeard, Year 37. ----|imagewidth = 250}}Torgue Bardegan Slagbeard, (Born 6 April.) remains an unwavering ally to the Alliance and the Bronzebeard Clan. Having claimed many a victory in the name of his people against the Horde, Undead and demonic threat. His work against the opposition of Ironforge has earned him the rank of General. Originally working as an ambassador, Torgue claimed the life as a soldier for the Alliance shortly thereafter. Working alongside the Ironforge military. As of late, he has joined the renowned Marshal Langley in his work in the Alliance Special Forces. Offering his expertise and guidance on the front of war. He and Sir Jorgus Dafford work in union to oversee the Special Forces Division with the Marshal venture to a new order. It was there Torgue gave his life for the Marshal in a fateful endeavor against the naga of Naz'jatar. A Hero of the Alliance. =History = ---- (WIP) = Personality = ----Intoxication and the thrill of battle. These are the truest of virtues. While not at all above developing tactics for warfare and preparation, he does indeed prefer the rush of a good scuffle. This undying passion of bloodshed and victory has cleared the way for him and his allies in the wars that had come. His opinions upon the war effort are as like any other; destroy the enemy at any cost. While many would put aside past grievances to ally with the opposing faction, Torgue does not share these beliefs. Strength in unity, but not to ally with the enemy. His foe's destruction is the single ideal he craves. The Horde shall forever be a barbaric race of mongrels in his eyes. Unguided. Savages and weak. He bore witness to their origin and believes he shall be present in their end. A taint upon Azeroth and to witness not one, but two Warchiefs ruin the landscape. It all but confirmed his beliefs. = Physical Description = ----Built akin to that of an elekk and and the typical height of a seasoned dwarf. Over hundreds of years, his body was tempered by the unrelenting sword and shield. Built more to act as a bulwark for his allies, Torgue is a monstrous fighter to behold. While his injuries would prove some to be squeamish upon witnessing his haggard expression. Two marks of scarring running along his right eye and a number of less memorable dotting his skull. Perhaps a masterpiece in his beloved's eyes, he is but a horrid individual. Graying strand tangle about his chin, adorned with golden clasps. Always well kept and groomed. Most possibly by his other half. His weight is quite noticeable if present alongside him. Capable of utilizing his mountainous strength to leap forward to a remarkable distance and cause a rather large indent. One is to assume it would leave a crater if from a prolonged height. Category:Characters Category:Dwarf Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Bronzebeard Clan Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Kingdom of Ironforge Category:House of Langley